


Irreplaceable

by zeroseconds (Agwen)



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV First Person, POV Minor Character, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-05
Updated: 2008-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agwen/pseuds/zeroseconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected visitor leaves an impression on the former CEO of Shibuya Psychic Research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irreplaceable

_Nobody knew him._

When I stared at the front door I thought it must have been some kind of joke, the logo had been taken off, however considering the company's boss, I am fairly sure he doesn't joke... Or should I say its ex-boss. Earlier that day I had rung up the office only to hear a monotone recorded male voice saying they wouldn't be taking any cases and that the office would be shut down soon.

The door was half opened. Ever since Lin-san went back to Britain less than one year ago, I barely came to the office. I visited once, just to say hello.

I opened the door to see what was left of the Shibuya Psychic Research.

"Sorry for intruding..." I said, but I was sure nobody could have heard me. Then I stepped into what was almost a ghostly atmosphere, then analyzing my surroundings. Taniyama-san's desk was dusty, as well as Lin-san's. The lounge area looked as if abandoned for a long time. All bookcases were emptied. Full boxes with files, empty boxes, half-full, half-empty boxes, huddled together or sitting lonely in a corner, waiting to be picked up. It depends on how you look at it.

Somehow I was hurt to witness all of this, but I didn't know how to answer to this situation. Anger? Sadness? There had to be a reason. As I made my way to the window, I heard the CEO's door swinging open all of sudden. It was him. The expression on his face indicated he didn't expect me to drop by.

"Ah good evening, Shibuya-san."

"Why are you here?"

I sighed. Never one for greetings.

"I called earlier this day."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Well, I wanted to check up on everyone, but..."

"They are gone."

"...so that is why you're closing down?"

"The building contract was running out, so.."

"That doesn't answer my question." I echoed, and oddly enough he smirked.

"I'll leave it up to your imagination."

It was very obvious he wanted to me to leave him alone. I coughed.

"Well, with your attitude it's no wonder they left."

"Did you come here to insult me..?" He looked down on me with a chilling glare.

"No." I said, looking him straight in the eye. "I came here to see everyone, but everyone left."

"And you are blaming me."

"I suppose so."

"Life goes on, there's no need to dwell on it, and I certainly don't want to look back either."

I clenched my fists and looked down. This is it? _This is it?!_ When I looked back he was at the window, peering down like a defeated man. It didn't seem like him at all.

"Shibuya-san, don't misunderstand me, but... did the SPR have any meaning to you at all?"

There was no reaction.

"Even Lin-san once said to me he was happy that you had something of a family here."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Nonsense. I didn't establish the Japanese office to have a... family, and they're gone now."

True, true, but why? I kept quiet and looked deep inside of me for another answer.

"If it wasn't for the SPR... I might have ended up like Ubusuna-sensei instead. Remember? I would never have been taught by Lin-san how to properly use my abilities. You don't think it means anything to me? My life turned out to be completely different. I'm very sure there are a lot of others who may say the same thing about your company, it's irreplaceable. That's what I think of the SPR. Please think about staying here."

He seriously stared at me as if he'd never heard something from anybody before. This is _so _awkward. I looked away quickly.

"...Kasai-san. That's enough. The property has been sold. My plane ticket has been bought. All of these boxes will be going with me tomorrow."

Just like that?! I decided to turn my back on him. He made me so angry.

"When everyone had left, I decided I need a break from this." He spoke softly. "I can't help anyone, if I can't help myself. That's all."

That's all?! I stood at the door. The silence was too much.

"Well... Shibuya-san." I swallowed. "Next time I see you, promise me to have the new SPR up and running."

I was sure I felt his eyes on my back.

"I won't promise anything.." There was some emotion I couldn't decipher from his voice. I suddenly felt bad for not trying to know him better. I don't know him. _What if I had...? _I only knew him from his works. _Then this conversation..._

"...just think about it, that's good enough for me."

He sighed in response.

_...wouldn't have ended so soon.._

"In that case, I'll do everything I can. Thinking is too easy."

I felt quite astonished.

"Thank you. I'll see you then."

I closed the door and never looked back.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I read somewhere about Chiaki joining as a part timer and/or being tutored by Lin _if I'm not mistaken_, and it felt good to write an "outsider's" point of view, since it would come off as biased or personal otherwise.


End file.
